Guva (The Forgotten)
Guva (グヷ, Guva) is a Faerin in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second, third, fourth, and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "To Cooler, With Love". Overview 'Appearance' Guva is a Faerin. He is medium height and about the same weight as Banas. His hair is short and pulled back; it is a stark white color. His skin color is a deep purple and it is very muscular. As Guva rarely fights, he does not usually wear anything besides a light blue elegant tunic. His armor, however, was ornate and it was a flurry of colors and symbols; all shades of purple and crimson. He also wears the skirt armor and heavy crimson gauntlets. Guva also has a dark cape that he wears. Guva is also left handed. 'Personality' Guva is highly refined and elegant, much like Cooler is actually. But also like Cooler, he is very arrogant and elitist. He sees himself as "god's gift" to the world. But curiously, he doesn't like to get his hands dirty or fight often. He'd rather watch others fight. That's not to say he's weak or cowardly, he's just lazy. Indeed Guva is actually the strongest being on PC92. History Guva was the governor of Planet Cooler 92. Guva's history with Banas was long and complicated. The two long ago were competing captains who fought in the trials for the governorship of Cooler's newest planet. Naturally, when Cooler went to choose governors for certain planets, both Banas and Guva were chosen to be possibilities for 92. After a long fought battle, through many tests and tribulations, Guva rose over Banas and took control. And, in a gesture of respect, Guva took Banas as his captain of the planet. In the Lauto Saga after Ledas arrived, Guva formulated a plan to train the child to one day fight and kill Banas. As the saga progressed and this plan did not come to fruition, he abandoned Ledas. This eventually led to the destruction of the planet's defenses with only Guva and Banas surviving the end of it. In the Planet Earth Saga, Guva and Banas went to Lauto's cave and therein battled. And it was that, in the end, Guva once again persevered; and Banas was killed. Techniques * * * * Elegant Finisher * Razor Blast * Extermination Rain * Offensive Barrier * Energy Scattershot * Image Slash Trivia * All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Guva's case, this is the "guava". * Like with Banas, I also considered making Guva a girl in the first draft. Naturally this was discarded when Banas' idea was, as a female/male relationship for the two could easily be interpreted (and mistakenly so) as something more than it was. *Guva's use of "ヷ" instead of "ヴァ" is purely cosmetic, as it looks much neater. While both can be used to express the sound of "va" (and are both more linguistically accurate than "バ"), the use of dakuten with katakana wa is historically more accurate; though, it is less often seen in modern usage. * Guva's theme is Hurt. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Males